


Naughty Niall

by larrysmut69 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slapping, Spanking, chocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/larrysmut69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is on a vacation so Niall fucks With Zayn because he is so horny but when Liam comed back Niall gets a week full of spanking and liam dominantens him maybe some sock fetish , slapping , choking , daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Niall

NEW FANFIC (ONESHOT) SOON

Ok this is the fanfic I'am writing next. What other stuff do you want in it?? Tell me and I will put it in. I'am also going to post a Larry Stylinson Spanking fanfiction soon, probley today or tomorrow then I will start on this one (: . So tell me stuff you want in it and I will try and get it in there for you xx Love You All xxx


End file.
